King and Queen
by Az7rehatred
Summary: When Minami accidentally summons the epic hero Gilgamesh to the Lucky Star Universe things take a turn for a different situation!
1. The King's Arrival

She didn't know exactly how it happened, but there was a man in golden amour residing in the Iwasaki residence. Charming in stature, he had arrogantly made himself at home as if he owned the place. Despite his massive ego Minami couldn't help but be fazed by it instead of getting upset. That said, she was home alone in her room and had absolutely no idea what to do with him.

"You're supposed to be my Master? You sure don't look like it." His words were of utmost solemnity yet were mocking at the same time. Minami completely mistook the remark as one to her non-existent chest, which she silently patted. Much to her surprise the man gave off an amused laugh. "You don't know what you're doing, do you!"

"To be honest, no." Minami answered rather bluntly. The silent girl had gone off to the school library on her own after school when she found some books of special interest. She borrowed some out to read at home only to have herself read out loud an interesting page; it was at that very moment that light engulfed the room and left a man in golden amour sitting on Minami's bed in it's wake. The whole situation left Minami completely dumbfounded; it wasn't every day that reading out suspicious yet interesting passages actually caused something to appear in your room, and worse off she had the feeling that her room should have had a massive hole left in the ceiling. When Minami thought back, it was rather out-of-character for her to read things out loud; she usually read quietly as to not disturb those around her.

"Hmph. As you don't seen to have any idea about the Holy Grail War or have the slightest intention of fighting I guess I could have a bit of fun in this world."

"Holy Grail...war?" Minami asked, she obviously never having read or really heard of Fate/Stay Night. Her otaku levels were very very low.

"I hardly think that's going to matter; you're obviously uneducated and thus innocent. But know this: you stand before Gilgamesh!" Arrogantly introducing himself, Minami was left with an extremely puzzled look oh her face.

"You couldn't possibly be the same Sumerian King from The Epic of Gilgamesh?"

"Yes I am. I'd tell you how the hell it's possible for me to be here when I'm supposed to be dead but your brain wouldn't be able to take it. Fate/Stay Night is very very very complicated." Now Gilgamesh was actually trying to mock Minami, though the girl didn't seem to exhibit the emotion called anger and thus responded with silence.

"Umm, do you know what this book is, Mr. Gilgamesh sir?" Minami was lost for words when it came to trying to acknowledge the self-proclaimed king. She was usually very smart but it seemed that she looked like an idiot in front of Gilgamesh. Was he having some sort of effect on her? Or was he just too damn smart? Either way Minami had to get to the bottom of the situation quickly or else she'd probably end up falling in love with the golden man. The girl handed the king a strange occult-looking book that she had used to unintentionally summon Gilgamesh. His only response was to take the book from her hands and tear it into pieces with his bare hands. Only dust-sized scraps remained; needless to say, Minami was rather shocked at this for many good reasons.

"Screw that. It was probably some book on magic and it wouldn't even help with dismissing me. Look at your left hand." Minami obeyed the king to find some random-ass red symbols on the back of her left hand that looked like incredibly neat bloodstains; either that or a cut on her hand.

"See those? They're Command Spells or Command Seals whatever. They unfortunately mean you're a Master and I'm your so-called "Servant". But really it's the other way round cus I'm the one who kicks all the ass while you just sit back and watch me. How lazy. But anyway, you get 3 Command Spells which you could use up to 3 times to make me do anything you wanted but I have Independent Action and I won't obey them, so haha! They're actually useless. Oh, and you're usually supposed to feel some kind of random burning pain when the commands appear on your hand but you didn't notice or feel any pain. Lucky you." Gilgamesh spoke as if he was talking to a child, which was what he very likely viewed Minami as despite the girl being of high regard.

"You said something about a war. With what I've heard from you, am I supposed to fight in it?" Minami had picked up that important piece of information Gilgamesh had dismissed. She was speaking to this man with utmost seriousness despite being massively looked down upon. He did look very intimidating.

"Oh, so you actually think that Holy Grail War crap actually has relevance here? Well to be honest 7 Masters are supposed to be chosen to participate in a war for a Holy Grail that is mine but the Holy Grail apparently doesn't exist anymore. So basically the Holy Grail War is a piece of crap that got flushed down the toilet. End of story. Nowdays I just do things for fun, enjoying the fact that I own every damn thing in the world. Since you're here you might as well get off your ass and come have fun with me!" Gilgamesh was speaking more enthusiastically, and surprisingly enough felt that he could invite Minami to go places. "But first, I'm gonna put on a sexy-looking pair of street clothes so nobody recognizes me as the fictional character Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night or else there'll be serious questions asked. You can watch me get changed in your room offscreen; might be a good experience for you."

* * *

><p>One hour of power later, Minami found herself on the city streets of Tokyo under Gilgamesh's insistence. The man himself was wearing clothing that you could imagine as being that of the FateStay Night clothing he wore but was not for good reason. Minami didn't feel unsafe around Gilgamesh for some reason to the same extent that walking around in the city at night in Japan was safe in itself.

Gilgamesh had just gone into a wine store hoping to buy some wine to share with Minami; it was like he was actually trying to destroy the girl's innocence. Minami herself was forced to stand outside in the cold, though luckily she had brought something warm to wear.

The time Minami had to herself was spent trying to think about everything that had happened; she had accidentally summoned a man from legends who probably shouldn't even be real, and was apparently free to use her Command Spells to make him leave anytime she wished. But for all the flack Gilgamesh gave to her, Minami felt that she should spend some more time with this man, as majestic as he was.

"Well, I have to put up with these crappy wine brands. At least compared to Kirei's epic collection, that is. Damn, if only you knew how good wine tasted you'd probably be able get some cool ones for me. But then again you're no king." Minami didn't need to look around to know that the king had returned from his short shopping spree. Without a word the two started to walk back together.

"Gilgamesh...do you plan on staying the night with me?" Minami asked; she was embarrassed and possibly lovestruck but neither gave way easily due to Minami's monotonous voice.

"Yep, but just so you know I can enter some random spirit form which can use to turn invisible or teleport short distances for some completely random reason. You should be able to sense my presence but you wouldn't be able to at all. I'd just hide from your mommy while I stay with you for the night." Gilgamesh gave another random explanation that Minami did not understand.

_"Gilgamesh keeps mentioning "Fate/Stay Night". I vaguely remember having heard about it on numerous occasions...that's it!" _

"Gilgamesh, I need to stop at one more place before we go back home. Could you enter that spirit form like you said and turn visible when I ask you to?" Minami requested.

"Sure, but I'll change back if the plot demands it." Gilgamesh said rather awkwardly before turning invisible.

* * *

><p>Another ride on the train took Minami to the Izumi residence where her best friend Yutaka Kobayakawa was currently staying. The one who answered the door was none other than Konata Izumi, the one-stop otaku girl Minami was looking for.<p>

"Hey Iwasaki-san, what brings you here so late at night?" Konata asked energetically, pleasantly surprised to see Minami alone at the doorstep at night. Minami came through the door and took off her shoes as per usual.

"Izumi-sempai, do you know about "Fate/Stay Night?" Minami asked.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" Being all too familiar with the name, Konata simply assumed Minami was familiar with the franchise despite the fact that she had no otaku interests whatsoever.

"I don't as a matter of fact. Do you know of a character named Gilgamesh?" What Konata heard Minami asked amused her. She was almost eager to hear what was to come out of Minami's mouth next...

* * *

><p>"I see..." Minami had just spent hours sitting through Konata's FateStay Night manga and had to spend some of that time watching the anime of it as well. Konata had shown the mint-haired every scene that had Gilgamesh in it. Now Minami was far more familiar with the character, even more so than she ever would have wanted to be.

"And that's just about it! You sure surprised me there with such a strange request Iwasaki-san. Are you by any chance a secret otaku?" The sly Konata asked teasingly.

"No...it's for a friend." Minami was forced to tell a partial lie to get out of the situation alive. If Konata ever met the real Gilgamesh there was no telling what she would do. Minami was just glad Gilgamesh hadn't shown himself, but then again she didn't even know if he was around her or not. "I have to go now." Minami said her goodbyes to Konata before leaving the Izumi residence, but not before saying hello to her best friend for a moment.


	2. Beckoning of Truth and Lie

"And that's what happened last night."

Konata had just finished explaining everything that happened between her and Minami last night to little Yutaka, who had not been let in on what happened by Minami.

"It's strange that Minami-san would even ask about something related to anime and manga." Yutaka commented.

"Hehehe, I bet she's got an otaku boyfriend who's into anime and manga and she's too embarrassed to let us in on it." Konata remarked teasingly.

"Really!" Little Yutaka's face was one of utter confusion. Was Minami really that embarrassed about such a situation that she'd hide it from her best friend? Wanting to know what was up with Minami, Yutaka realized that she had to ask Minami and find out the truth. Little did she realize...

* * *

><p>"Hmph, so they're stocking material that depicts my time during the 4th and 5th Holy Grail Wars? Although somewhat unnerving, it is a true homage to the king who owns everything. I just wish they hadn't made that damn kid the main character..."<p>

Minami had gotten onto the computer to show Gilgamesh a sample of Fate/Stay Night on Youtube, as she had no otaku materials herself. Gilgamesh was quite intrigued that his battles were being recorded in history, though he did have some mixed feelings on certain occasions as he was fed footage of the original Visual Novel.

"How dumb can he get! I wouldn't die that easily! We're talking about the same half-breed who SOMEHOW managed to defeat me in combat! Fuck." Gilgamesh was annoyed and disgusted at how wimpy the main character Shirou Emiya died on certain occasions of the Visual Novel by making dumb decisions. From the mass of information Minami was fed by Konata last night she realized that this Gilgamesh came from the "Unlimited Blade Works" route of the Visual Novel; Minami was a quick learner.

"Gilgamesh, I need to head off to school. Do you think you could stay here in your spirit form until I return?"

"Your request and this situation remind me of that little retard I just saw get chopped up like, 1000 times, and how he always kept Saber at home while he went to school and let himself get caught by the enemy like a dumbass. But then again there's no war going on. I'll just go out on the streets at random and do whatever I want. And don't worry, I don't feel like killing anyone in this day and age." Gilgamesh assured before he turned into spirit form.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan told me you came over last night to ask about anime and manga. I was just wondering if there was a reason for that?" Yutaka did her best to ask Minami what was going on without sounding too intrusive. The two were sitting together eating lunch at school like they usually did. Their friend Hiyori Tamura would have been there with them had she not had matters involving the Animation and Research Club with her friend Kou to attend to. Yes, Kou.<p>

"Oh. Well, you see..." Minami was rather shocked that Yutaka had come to know about the situation...no, she was aware that Konata would have eventually told Yutaka. It was more like it was Minami herself who wasn't prepared; she had no idea how to explain everything to Yutaka and the others without them knowing the truth. She had to think of something; something that would explain the presence of Gilgamesh should he ever decide to how himself to the other girls. Then it hit her; the idea had chances of backfiring but could be made to work.

"A childhood friend of mine is coming to staying at our place in a few days to transfer at our school. I never got to see him that often but now I'll be able to." Minami lied. But that lie was no different from any truth to Yutaka; it was the girl's monotonous voice that made truth and lies sound the same. Even so, Minami didn't feel good about lying to a friend who placed great faith in her.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a boy as a friend from your childhood! It sounds almost like a fairytale..." Innocent Yutaka trailed off, not knowing the full truth.

_"A fairytale huh? Perhaps the situation I'm in could almost be called one..." _Minami thought to herself.

"Does he like anime and manga?" Yutaka asked to resolve the question she had.

"Yes. He liked to show and tell me about the latest thing but I never really paid any attention. I thought the very least I could do was be ready for his coming." Minami was forced to lie even more, possibly more than what was necessary. She realized that there was only one way to get out of the situation she had put herself in...

* * *

><p>"That's what I told her. I realized that your stay here with me would be a long one, so I felt that I'd need to introduce you to my friends. I can't keep them in the dark about the situation forever." Minami explained. She had returned back home to her room where Gilgamesh had been waiting for her for a while. Minami's mother Honoka Iwasaki and her dog Cherry were still blissfully ignorant of Gilgamesh's existence. But Minami felt that that could no longer be the case.<p>

"What you're saying is, that you're expecting me, the King of Heroes, to transfer to a school and meet your friends all just so you can cover up one petty lie you told?" Gilgamesh deducted. Around Minami he was usually energetic and casual, but now Minami seemed to sense a kind of serious air about him. Needless to say, she was a bit frightened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask for your permission. You wouldn't want to spend your days in a school with people you can't relate to, after all." Minami said regretfully.

"On the contrary, no. I've actually quite enjoyed the minuscule amount of time I've spent with you. Knowing that, I realize that there are many others out there like you; I'd like to see how they spend their lives as non-epic heroes who know not of what power is." Gilgamesh explained.

* * *

><p>"Minami, you know this boy?" Honoka asked as she found Gilgamesh on the doorstep. In order to have Gilgamesh introduced to everyone around her, Minami proposed that the King of Heroes enter spirit form and walk casually towards the Iwasaki residence before knocking on the door and introducing himself as an acquaintance of Minami. Honoka would surely not reject Gilgamesh this way.<p>

"He helped me the other day after school. We talked and I found out he's going to transfer to our school, but he needs a place to stay." Minami lied. She felt that the last part was probably stretching it too far, but Gilgamesh was going to be staying with Minami anyway.

"Was he the one you got all the wine from that appeared in the kitchen last night? Dear me, you've grown up so much since you entered High School!" Honoka flattered. This made Minami embarrassed, something that amused Gilgamesh.

"There's more where that came from if you want it." Gilgamesh exclaimed.

"My, but I don't drink wine. I don't think Minami does either. Do you really plan on making yourself at home right now?" Honoka asked.

"But of course. There's nothing wrong with opening up yourself to the king is there? You should be honored" Gilgamesh said arrogantly. Minami felt as if he was going to blow his cover with his remarks.

"Teehehe, there aren't many boys like you around!" Honoka remarked teasingly.

"Of course not. I'm the only MAN around!"

"For now I guess. My husband works on business trips often so he doesn't come home often."

"That's at least better than being divorced. Seriously, everyone thinks that just because husbands are away the wife is divorced. Stupid." Nobody really knew what Gilgamesh was talking about...

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask for your name."

"My name? It's...Ryouji Matou." Gilgamesh lied. _"Stupid. I have to combine the names of random Fate/Stay Night characters to make up a fictional name for myself because I apparently can't call myself Gilgamesh or anything that doesn't sound Japanese in front of these people. I wonder if there's even anyone in Japan called by that name?" _

* * *

><p>That night, Gilgamesh earned the trust of Honoka and was allowed to stay for the night. A futon was made for Gilgamesh to sleep on in another room; uncharacteristically, Gilgamesh was actually hepling Honoka with a good deal of the work in order to gain her trust. Letting some random person you just met sleep at your house for the night required a lot of trust in them, to say the least.<p>

_"Now that mom knows about Gilgamesh and Cherry's friendly with him, I can properly introduce him to Yutaka and the others. I just hope he can somehow get admitted into Ryou High School so I can keep my word true to Yutaka...*gasp!* I just realized that Gilgamesh has no otaku material...maybe he has some inside the Gate of Babylon. Either that or I could just say he left them at his home." _Minami was able to think to herself of everything that had happened and how she was going to solve it. But even if everything went according to plan, what would happen afterwards? Would Gilgamesh disappear from the world after Minami lost what was apparently "mana" inside of her? That reminded the girl...she still had Command Spells on her left arm. If Gilgamesh made himself too obvious and others found out about Minami's arm her secret would be discovered...it didn't help that Minami specifically asked Konata about the Fate/Stay Night franchise. She had to keep her arm sealed and hide it from everyone, especially Konata, at all costs.


	3. Known to the Public As

Many days had passed. As Minami had hoped, Gilgamesh SOMEHOW managed to get himself admitted to Ryou High School as a student of Class 2-B, the same class Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, Patty and Izumi Wakase were all in with Nanako Kuroi as their lazy yet friendly homeroom teacher, who had just come through the door ready to begin.

"Ok class! It's a bit sudden even for me but we have a transfer student moving into our class today! How about introducing yourself, new guy?" Nanako had just come in with Gilgamesh, who was wearing the male school uniform in a sexy manner. He was significantly taller than everyone else in the room, including Nanako, but nobody seemed to care all THAT much. They were too enticed by his sexy face and pose. After all, he was, unbeknownst to them, the King.

"My name's Ryouji Matou. I'll be the kickass transfer student who reigns over you all!" Gilgamesh's introduction definitely scored him points with the many women of the class, who were generically staring at him with adoration.

"Wow, didn't know there was even going to be a transfer student but this guy sure is something! Don't you say so Wakase-san?" One of Izumi Wakase's fangirls asked her.

"He's definitely unique I'll give him that." Izumi responded, not seeming all that interested.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" Yutaka asked Minami.

"This guy's supposed to be your friend Minami? No way!" Hiyori said in disbelief.

"I didn't know Japanese people could be this tall. I wonder if he's half-American." Patty suspected while in a thinking posture with her hand underneath her chin.

"Ok everyone settle down! I know y'all excited about the transfer student but we need to start the class. Matou, you can go sit over there." Nanako pointed to a vacant seat that had absolutely plot significance.

* * *

><p>"I see Minami hasn't done a very good job of informing you girls about me." Gilgamesh said jokingly.<p>

"For a moment I didn't think such a guy could possibly be related to Minami!" Hiyori exclaimed excitedly. _"And there goes my delusional fantasy of a potential yuri pairing between Kobayakawa and Iwasaki-san..."_ Hiyori's innermost thoughts revealed a comical depression that lurked in the meganekko.

"Matou-san, you're so tall! You can't possibly a pure-bred Japan!" Patty said open-minded, hoping that "Ryouji Matou" would say that he's a half-American or something.

"It's true, I"m not ALL Japan. I'm everything." Gilgamesh responded, causing Patty to be feel both admiration and confusion at the same time.

"Minami-san, you and your friend are so awesome!" Yutaka said happily. Minami felt a little embarrassed at the random remark but couldn't help but feel happy. Gilgamesh on the other hand, saw it as nothing but flattery.

* * *

><p>"After that we went over to Minami-san's place and talked for a long time!" Yutaka explained to her onee-chan Konata and her uncle Soujirou while they were all eating dinner.<p>

"I bet all that Ryouji guy talked about was Fate/Stay Night." Konata slyly assumed.

"Actually, he didn't speak one word about that. He mostly talked about how interesting we all were and how he was looking forward to his next day at school. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about any of that."

"In any case, I do find it suspicious that Iwasaki-san just randomly came to me at night just to be informed of ONE franchise." Konata said, dropping her mischievous tone for a moment.

"I find it hard to believe that this guy is actually 1cm taller than me. He must look like a massive loli compared to you girls!" Soujirou randomly blurted out (true story, Gilgamesh is 182cm tall while Soujirou is 181).

"Ummm, I don't think he's like that. Matou-san's very nice; he helped Minami-san when she injured her left arm, which is covered in bandages." Yutaka tried to say nice things about "Ryouji".

"In any case Iwasaki-san's pretty lucky to have a boy in her life; almost too so." Konata remarked.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Nanako was teaching Class 2-B a lecture in her World History class. Gilgamesh found the subject notoriously boring. He got so bored, in fact, that he stood up and gave his own lecture.<p>

"Boring, boring, boring. The hell's up with learning about random crap in the past, especially when you don't know if it's true of not? How about I educate everyone on something that's actually WORTHWHILE?" Gilgamesh offered.

"Matou, sit down and let me continue my lecture on the War of the Roses!" Nanako yelled. Any normal person would have been fazed but not Gilgamesh. He was up to the challenge.

"War of the Roses? Sounds like a piece of shit. Nobody here in Japan would give a rat's ass about that crap. Let me tell you something even more awesome that you hopefully know; at the world's beginning there was a great King named Gilgamesh who owned everything, and could get all the women he wanted. When he died all his treasures got scattered across the world; everything you use is his, so remember to thank and revere him." Gilgamesh spoke about himself arrogantly.

"Ok, ok. You'd better sit down or the next bit of history you'll learn will be about pain!" Nanako was rather furious about getting upstaged. Gilgamesh decided to sit down and have the class resume. Minami would have face-palmed if she had the guts to do so.


	4. The Next Helping

Many days had passed. Gilgamesh acted arrogantly towards everyone he met but still tried to fit in with the flow of Minami's life. The girl had been lucky enough at this point to keep everything secret; Yutaka wasn't necessarily suspicious nor did she desire to know anything she didn't need to know. Minami had come to the Izumi residence in order to visit her sick friend after school, leaving Gilgamesh behind at the house where he helped Honoka with housework, much to his disapproval.

"If only I didn't have to get sick all the time." Yutaka said as she laid in bed.

"I'll still be here for you even if Gil...I mean, Ryouji's in my life right now. You still mean a lot to me." Minami stood beside Yutaka on one knee; as she was sitting there Yutaka noticed that the bandage Minami was wearing hadn't come off yet.

"Has your hand gotten any better?" Yutaka asked innocently, not suspecting any kind of foul play.

"Or better yet, was your arm even injured to begin with?" The two girls turned to see Konata walk into Yutaka's room with her carefree, yet mischievous smile. "Hehehe."

"What do you mean onee-chan? You know that Minami-san's left hand was injured on her way home from school and she has to wait for it to heal?" Yutaka defended her friend.

"Oh? Were you there when she 'injured' herself? Haven't you noticed that she's been able to use her left hand perfectly?" Konata reached out to grab hold of Minami's left hand; the girl was rather shocked but otherwise did nothing to resist. Konata then pressed on Minami's left hand gently. "If Minami-san's hand was still injured she'd be feeling pain right now."

"It's true. You're my friend Yutaka, and I can't hide it any longer." Minami took off the bandages of her left arm to reveal a set of Command Spells, which shocked both Konata and Yutaka.

"Hehe, Minami-san, I didn't know you were secretly into Fate/Stay Night to the extent where you'd give yourself a tattoo that looks suspiciously like a set of Command Spe...wait, those aren't real Command Spells, are they!" Konata was greatly shocked.

"But they can't be..." Yutaka said in denial.

"She's right; these are real Command Spells. I somehow ended up becoming a "Master" when I read out loud suspicious incantations from a book of the school library. My "Servant" is none other than Gilgamesh, the original King of Heroes. I don't think you'll believe me and I don't blame you..."

"Are you serious! That's way cool! I want to be a Master too!" Konata said excitedly.

"Then how come we've never met this "servant" of yours?" Yutaka asked.

"You've already met him. Ryouji Matou? He's actually Gilgamesh. He doesn't have any interest in fighting or killing, nor is there a Holy Grail War going on. As far as everything went, my summoning of him was just a simple accident; if I wanted to I could send him away any time I wanted to." Yutaka couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Hmmmm, this actually makes sense. That guy had way too much resemblance to Gilgamesh anyway. Now I know why you wanted to know about Fate/Stay Night from me."

"So you lied about that childhood friend of yours?" Yutaka asked. She sounded disappointed.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd ever believe me if I told you the truth; I had no other choice. I didn't want to get any of you involved." Minami sounded regretful as she held her head down.

"You don't need to apologize Minami-san! You just did what you had to do." Yutaka said cheerfully.

"Why wouldn't I NOT want to get involved in something so cool? Masters and Servants aren't even supposed to be real, yet their existence is right in front of us! Minami-san, show me the book you used to summon Gilgamesh!" Konata asked excitedly.

"That book...was destroyed by Gilgamesh. He said it had no purpose." Minami said, sounding almost relieved.

"Awwww. I wanted to summon Haruhi." Konata's excitement instantly turned to disappointment.

* * *

><p>"Gilgamesh?" A lone Minami stood before a different Gilgamesh, one who was very slowly but surely de-materializing on the spot. She should have come to expect this but had been pre-occupied by many other things.<p>

"Heh, you really thought it WOULDN'T come to this? I've used up nearly all of your mana and thus am vanishing." Gilgamesh said without a tone of regret or sorrow; the two which he did not express were all over Minami's face.

"Do you really have to go now?" Minami asked.

"What's this, you WANT me to stay? My my, I would've thought you'd be happy to return to your normal life."

"I almost feel...as if it's too early." Minami admitted. "In trying to conform you to this world you've essentially become apart of my life along with those around me. You can't leave...if you did, it would cause a great disruption."

"So that's the way it is huh? So much for me trying to fit into your peaceful world. But tell you what; I'll be able to stay in this world if you can find an external mana source for me to feed on."

"Mana...source?"

"What, weren't you completely informed by the material that housed me as a fictional character? Or did you simply think those rules didn't apply to this world? All you humans seem to have a small amount of "mana" within you, albeit a small amount. A whole human's worth is enough to let me stay around for a few weeks at most if I don't use any Phantasms, which I have no need to use."

"So what you're trying to say is, that you could continue to stay in this world by taking an energy source from other humans that is not commonly regarded as being real nor has any apparent use?"

"Exactly. Remember how I managed to stay around for 10 years by absorbing the souls of orphaned children? What a cunning dog Kirei was." Minami sounded a bit shocked to hear that something in fiction was slowly making itself a reality in Minami's world.

"You're not going to go around killing people to preserve your existence, are you?"

"That's up to you. You're the one who wants me to stay. So take your pick: either kill off a few meaningless lives to continue yours without disruption or let them live but have your new life become broken." Minami held her head down in thought from hearing the King's proposition.

"I see now that it would be very easy for me to take a life by your hand in this position...but knowing that it's the only way to keep you around...I just don't know. Someone being forced to kill others for the sake of keeping one person in their life alive? How can anyone make such a decision?"

"Such is the reality of Fate/Stay Night; this is your reality now, so get used to it."

_"How did it come to this? These concepts of "Servants", "Masters", and even Gilgamesh; they're supposed to be works of fiction that don't interfere with the flow of the world we live in. How is it even possible for any of these to be real? Now that I think about it, it all started when I read from that suspicious book I borrowed from the library. If Gilgamesh hadn't torn it to shreds it...very well, I have to discover the secret of the book itself. I found it in the school's library and thus must discover the author's name and the origins of the book; multiple copies of it may exist. But what to do with Gilgamesh..." _Minami was faced with a tough decision.

"So what's it going to be? You have only a while to decide before I truly fade from this world for good. Tell me what you want; life, or death?"

Minami thought for a moment before finally raising her head to make a decision; "I want you stay with me." Those words put a wide smile on Gilgamesh's face...


	5. A New Ally?

Minami had done nothing but sit on her bed ever since Gilgamesh left a few hours ago. Perhaps what worried her more than the fact that Gilgamesh was going to take a life or two at random was what was to come next. Minami knew her life couldn't keep going on like this; she was forced to keep secrets for the sake of a man she wasn't entirely sure of yet. Just what did she find so appealing about him? Minami felt that worse was to come; she was to inquire about that suspicious book she borrowed at the school library in hopes of discovering it's author and whether any more copies existed, as she assumed the book in itself was somewhat occult.

Minami's train of thought was then interrupted by the ringing of her mobile phone, which she picked up and answered.

"Hello?" What followed was an eerie silence until an answer finally came about.

"Minami Iwasaki correct?" The voice sounded like that of a professional male; Minami was completely unfamiliar with the voice.

"...ummm, yes." Minami had no choice but to cluelessly follow this voice.

"I'd like to congratulate you for your first contribution to Death Service; I hope you'll continue to serve us in the future." The voice continued. Minami couldn't find it in herself to answer, and the voice hanged up.

_"What was that about? I've never heard of this 'Death Service'...was that some kind of joke?" _

* * *

><p>Minami arrived at the library just as she planned. All she had to do now was inquire about the mysterious book she used to summon Gilgamesh.<p>

"It's not like you to not return a book to the library, Minami. Let's see...oh! The book somehow returned to the library...that's strange...there was only one copy to begin with..." Unnamed and unspecified library attendant told Minami. The girl wouldn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes; the very same mysterious black book she borrowed weeks ago was sitting on the shelf in the very same condition as before. This made Minami hesitant for a moment but she knew she had to get to the bottom of the situation and thus took the book from it's shelf and opened it. What she saw on the inside was nothing short of strange; the words of the page she remembered reading from were glowing gold...not the same as beforehand.

_"These words weren't glowing before..." _Minami was rather confused but dismissed it. She continued to read through the book thoroughly but found page after page of weird sentences. _"I can't find anything...this book is filled with nothing but strange incantations of foreign language. I'm not sure what the incantations themselves mean but I know their effects are very real."_

"My, I didn't know you were interested in occult too?" Minami was interrupted by a serene voice; she turned to it's owner to find none other than Fuyuki Amahara standing next to her! She greeted Minami with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Amahara-sensei?" Minami was a bit confused; she obviously didn't know about the School Nurse's passion for the occult, as it wasn't what you'd expect of someone with a gentle nature such as hers.

"The text in that book has always intrigued me; such incomprehensible lines are fascinating to look at." Fuyuki's explanation was a bit out of the blue, which confused yet struck Minami's interest.

"You know about this book?" Minami sounded rather surprised; Fuyuki knew this wasn't normal of her, which piqued her interest about Minami's reasoning for being around the book.

"Why yes. It was originally in my possession until I gave it to the library; I hoped that someone out there would be as interested in it as I was." Fuyuki explained.

_"...who would want to read a creepy book like that in the first place? But then again, I ended up reading it."_ Fuyuki's reasoning didn't go well with Minami, but this at least shed some light on the situation she was in. "Oh...Amahara-sensei, did you ever read out a passage of that book only to find something strange happen to you?"

"No, why do you ask?" Fuyuki tilted her head in curiosity, which made Minami rather nervous to speak her next words...

"...I...never mind." Minami gave up halfway as she held her head down, leaving Fuyuki standing there confused. _"What was I thinking? She wouldn't know anything; her level of interest on the occult must be an innocent one."_

"Did you yourself read out words from the book yourself Iwasaki-san?" Fuyuki asked eagerly.

"...no." Minami lied. She didn't want to involve Fuyuki in the situation.

"I don't believe you; something interesting must have happened. You wanted to ask me whether I experienced anything with that book because you did, correct?" Minami couldn't believe that Fuyuki managed to see through her; the girl had no choice but to involve this gentle school nurse in her situation now.

"You're right; I did read out a passage from that book a few weeks ago. When I finished a light surrounded me and a strange being appeared before me..." Minami was starting to hesitate not out of embarrassment but fear; fear of whether Fuyuki would believe her or scold her for her foolishness.

"You can tell me the rest later." Minami had a hard time telling whether Fuyuki was really being serious or taking the situation halfheartedly.

* * *

><p>As it was rather inappropriate to continue the conversation at school, Minami had been told by Fuyuki to meet her at her house. That very fact felt extremely awkward to Minami; was something like this really worth the time of Fuyuki Amahara? Minami would find out as her time with Fuyuki passed. Currently the two were sitting down with the mysterious book flat on the middle of the table.<p>

"So Iwasaki-san, you're telling me you summoned a fictitious 'Heroic Spirit' into our world who's still lingering?" Fuyuki had been questioning Minami for a while, which made the girl a bit scared; Fuyuki was actually sounding extremely serious and dedicated to the conversation.

"Yes. I don't know why, or how it's even possible." Minami raised her left arm to show Fuyuki her Command Spells. "If my words aren't enough proof for you, I can summon Gilgamesh right here and now."

"Really!" Oddly enough, Fuyuki's strangely serious tone had fluctuated to an excited one. Seems she was looking forward to seeing this supernatural event.

Minami closed her eyes as she held her left hand; although it was her first attempt everything felt completely natural to her...she didn't know why. "I, Minami Iwasaki, command my Servant Gilgamesh to appear before me." With those mysterious words chanted, the floor beside Minami lit with a miraculous light that called forth the Servant Gilgamesh; the first thing Fuyuki did was gaze at the Servant in awe, who took no heed of her.

"Heh, you really that desperate to see me that you'd use one of your precious Command Spells?" Gilgamesh said teasingly._ "And what was that about being called a lowly Servant?"_

"Fuyuki, this is Gilgamesh." Minami said solemnly.


	6. What it all Means

"I can't believe it but it's true! You actually succeeded in casting a spell from that book!" Fuyuki squealed in excitement. "In all the time I've owned the book I've never been able to do that even once, and now I've finally found someone who can!"

"I don't know whether it's anything to be excited over." Minami said regretfully.

"You don't seem to know what kind of power you have in your hands; True Magic is something those pathetic human magi yearned for all their existences, yet you have it in your hot little hands." Gilgamesh suddenly explained despite being the one who initially dismissed the book and tore it with his bare hands...

"But I don't even know what speaking any of these incantations would result in..."

"Ever wondered why "magic" was called Magecraft in the Nasuverse? Because the creators were blatantly trying to get the point over to the viewers that the world's magic was in fact not magic. Complicated I know but that's the Nasuverse for you. Almost makes me wish I was born in this world instead..." Gilgamesh said randomly.

"Gilgamesh, didn't you destroy this book weeks beforehand? Then why did it reappear in the school library?"

"Duh, it's a fucking magical book; of course it will regenerate if it's destroyed. Reminds me of the Book of Darkness even though I shouldn't even know about that..."

Just when the conversation was getting nowhere, a plot device suddenly appeared at the front door; on closer inspection it was actually a man in a professional attire consisting of a black suit and stereotypical sunglasses knocking at the door. Fuyuki got up, confused at why such a man would randomly appear.

"Hello. I'm from Death Service." the professional man professionally said.

_"Death Service! The very same group that called me last night? What does that have anything to do with this?"_ Minami was confused.

"I've come to confirm your ownership of the Explosive Montage Tome. As you've already used it's services you'll have access to even more which will come to you in due time." the man explained.

"You're not talking about this book here are you!" Minami sounded rather shocked.

"Why yes. And you must be the Minami Iwasaki I talked to last night. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." the man walked up to Minami and shook her hand, who returned the greeting.

"In that case you should be able to answer my questions about the book." Minami sounded quite serious; she wanted light shed on the situation as quickly as possible.

"That I can do. Fire away." His approach to the situation was rather casual, but then again something like this would be nothing to him.

"What exactly is the 'Explosive Montage Tome'?"

"It's a magical tome that allows the one who reads it to use magic by reading out obscure incantations which don't make any sense. The moment someone has the potential to perform one of the spells correctly their life will change forever under that spell's effect. 'Mana' is taken from the user to maintain the spell's effect as in the situation you're in; to obtain more mana you must take it from others forcefully, which can mean death for the ones involved. It is only when this happens that you become a member of Death Service..."

"Wait...you're saying that innocent people are dying for the sake of keeping this 'spell' in effect? That means...Gilgamesh truly did resort to the killings..." Minami lamented.

"Of course, it's what you decided. You still feeling bad about it?" Gilgamesh said mockingly.

"Regardless of whether you directly perform the killings or it's the effect of the spell itself, you obtain mana. You also fulfill the obligations of Death Service, which is to obviously kill." the man continued.

"Wait, what does 'Death Service' have anything to do with this? Did you create the Explosive Montage Tome?"

"You'd think so with our interference, but no. You see, the Explosive Montage Tome is actually a grand manifestation of the absurd desires that dwell within each and every human, with the incantations representing the incomprehensibility of the minds that the desires come from. Whoever casts one of the Tome's obscure spells ends up materializing the desire of one or multiple individuals; this is why Gilgamesh, who's supposed to be a fictional character, has appeared in this world as real as any human. As for Death Service, we exist as a manifestation of the Explosive Montage Tome form the after-effects of a spell to help guide it's user to their true desire. As it's user, you are able to use any amount of spells but you won't know what they'll do; the spells are constantly changing in the book based on the desires of those who are alive, and thus Death Service requires that humans are to fall in numbers to increase the quality of desires in the Tome. The more spells you use the greater understanding you'll have of the incantations meanings, allowing you to be able to choose what kind of spell you want to cast; think of it as learning a language. Death Service will even reward your killings by giving you the understanding of one spell for free; it'll most likely be one that will help you greatly, one that you want. Somewhere in the Explosive Montage Tome is YOUR desire, and once you cast the spell as your own desire, your existence will be complete. Any questions?" The man finished his absurdly long explanation which the ignored Fuyuki actually took the liberty of writing down.

"So...I have to 'kill' people in order to have what I, others, want?" Minami confirmed. No normal human would ever want to kill for selfish desires, especially not Minami.

"That's right. And speaking of killing, you've managed to slay...7 so far. Not too bad, but you can do better.

_"I killed seven people, huh? Funny, I don't even really all that bad about it...no, I don't feel anything at all for them. Is it because I've only heard of the deaths in words that I want to deny to a degree? Regardless, I know this Tome's effects are very real, and the summoning of Gilgamesh was an accident...but...I've come to like him. For all he's seen as in fiction, he's a different person here and I want him to stay with me forever. I want to be understood...acknowledged by him. I'm treated by him differently than other people, and it feels good."_

"Anyway, for your efforts you shall be granted a reward from Death Service; read the Tome and you'll see what I mean." The man finished before vanishing in front of everyone.

"A Tome that materializes humanity's desires? I've never heard of such thing." Fuyuki said.

"I see that this isn't the world I'm familiar with; that Tome should be in my treasury but isn't. Seems this guy's playing with you Minami." Gilgamesh stated.

_"A book that materializes the desires of others? Ironically, the materialization was something I ended up desiring. I don't want to use the book any further if it'll put me at more of a risk...but could the spells help me keep Gilgamesh if I could understand them? I don't want Gilgamesh to go, but I don't want anyone to die."_


End file.
